


never alone with you

by skybeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lighthearted, M/M, Vague relationship, soogyu, soogyu being idiots, yeonjun cameo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybeom/pseuds/skybeom
Summary: soogyu are locked out of the dorm, chaos (somewhat) ensues.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	never alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of random inspiration to write at 2am. sorry for any mistakes and enjoy<3

the wind was cool, icy and cold in contrast to the flush adorning beomgyu’s cheeks, fresh out of the warmth of the studio. he jogged a little, bag hitting against his back as he sped up to catch up with soobin, whose laughing could be heard ahead.

the two had stayed behind, just an extra or two after the others returned to the dorm for the night. beomgyu was working on a new song and soobin had always been a natural at helping him with lyrics. 

they had spent the time sitting closer than was necessary, cosied up in beomgyu’s studio. soobin would lean over him, his cheek skimming beomgyu's hair due to their height difference. they were too close but no one had tried to move away from the other. beomgyu would guide soobin’s hands over the notes on the piano, when he needed a reminder if the melody. soobin would hold beomgyu's face, lightly so as he guided it to his screen, seeking reassurance on his lyrics.

it was quiet and delicate.

but of course, it didn’t last. as soon as beomgyu caught up with soobin he punched him straight on his arm with a frustrated huff.

“can’t believe you tried to leave me behind, idiot.”

“not my fault your legs are too short.”

with a protesting squawk, beomgyu aimed straight for soobin again, but never landed the punch as soobin had once again, ran off. despite all his complainngs about sports, soobins legs didn’t fail him in the speed department. he could easily outrun beomgyu without much effort. soobin never ran for long, however, slowing to a halt after a few seconds of beomgyu chasing up to him, the two in fits of giggles. they walked in silence for a short while, catching their breaths again before soobin started patting his pockets, making a confused sound. beomgyu looked up at soobin, questioning, who simply met him with an expression of poorly disguised guilt. 

“beomgyu.. you had the dorm key right?” 

soobins eyes looked hopeful but beomgyu’s widened worryingly, before morphing into a glare.

“no... you told yeonjun hyung you had one before he left.” he was beginning to get fidgety now, annoyance creeping up on him.

“shit. i must have left it in my room.”

beomgyu checked the time on his watch, it was past 2am now and the others would be fast asleep at this time with them having an early shoot in a matter of hours. heaving out a dramatic sigh, the two resolved that they’d just have to bang on the door until one of the members was woken up. they didn’t mention between them that yeonjun, taehyun and kai all slept like the dead.

and that was what had led them here, kicking their own front door at 2am and simultaneously praying they wouldn’t be arrested for damage to property, or burglary or trespassing or some other ridiculous situation they could find themselves in. determined, beomgyu pressed his mouth against the letter-box and inhaled a large amount of air, ready to whisper scream into the void.

“wake up, idiots.” he shouted as loud as he could without warranting a noise complaint, so in conclusion, was completely pointless.

he dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall outside their front door and soobin just stared. and then mirrored the action. guilt was written all over his face.

“i’m sorry...” he grimaced.

to be honest, beomgyu wasn’t all that bothered. yes, he was tired, but someone should wake up soon and it’d count for a funny story. for now, he got to spend time with soobin, and what better way to spend it than to wind him up.

mustering up his acting skills, he dropped his face into his arms with a groan. one, for dramatic effect. and two, he was an awful liar so he had to conceal the way his face was already twitching to smile.

“whatever..” he mumbled. already risking his facade he raised his head to get a glimpse of soobin. when he was met with an expression likened to one of a kicked puppy, a momentary pang of guilt seeped through beomgyu’s chest.

“are you mad, beomgyu?” soobin asked, nervously so. he brought his hand to his mouth and nibbled on his nails, tell-tale signs of him beginning to really worry. he hated group conflict. granted, all of the members did, but soobin had always been extremely sensitive to it. as leader, soobin took responsibility rather seriously and always wanted to do right by his members. if anything slipped through the cracks, or if the group morale dropped, soobin had always taken it upon himself to solve the problem at hand, as if being leader had always been second nature to him, which in some ways, it had. 

with soobin, it was easy to feel recognised and difficult to feel alone. just like beomgyu’s first day as a trainee. it was daunting, being the odd one out in a group of rowdy teenage boys. shy as he was, beomgyu struggled to involve himself, but it was soobin who had found him alone in that hallway. he was convinced the older boy had some kind of lonely trainee radar, and could sense a struggling boy from ten miles away.

beomgyu lifted his head to meet eyes with soobin’s worried eyes and he couldn’t hold it anymore, bursting out with a laugh. he really was a terrible liar. however, soobin just responded by narrowing his eyes and shoving his feet into beomgyu’s shins who yelped and started flailing around his own legs.

“dumbass.” soobin shot before his eyes dropped to the ground. “i really thought you were mad.” he mumbled. 

beomgyu heaved himself up and crawled towards soobin, catching the older boy’s cheeks in his hands, “aww, is soobinnie upset?” he teased, while soobin spluttered trying to fend him off. 

his struggle against beomgyu didn’t last long as he changed his aim for beomgyu’s neck instead, tickling the skin as beomgyu began to scream under his hands. soobin continued to dig his fingers into him. despite beomgyu’s struggle, it was fruitless as he giggled and screeched. soobin grabbed his arms and pushed him backwards so his back was against the ground. his hands tickled all over beomgyu’s torso while his limbs were flailing aimlessly and his laughter was getting more and more high pitched.

“bin- please-” he wheezed. “st-stop please.”

“what the hell are the both of you doing.” a voice deadpanned from above, the tickle fight immediately ceasing. soobin and beomgyu looked up simultaneously, meeting eyes with a very tired looking, frustrated yeonjun. 

“umm, we-” soobin began explaining, before yeonjun cut him off.

“just come in and go to bed.” he said, exasperated. he wasn’t mad really, he just hated being woken up, beomgyu and soobin both knew this so they easily complied.

ten minutes later, soobin was sitting on the end of his bed in his pyjamas as beomgyu entered the room, towelling his wet hair having took a quick shower.

“so you weren’t mad?” soobin eyed him, questioning.

“i could never be annoyed with you.” beomgyu said easily, smile growing as he wrapped himself around soobin comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't write angst!!!! *audience cheers*


End file.
